The 63rd annual Hunger Games
by Artsychick31811
Summary: Bree Fisher is just like any other 16 year old girl living in district 4. She likes her life now, but dreams of something more. But her dreams change when her name is drawn at the reaping, now her only dream is to make it out alive. I'm terrible at summaries. But trust me. It's worth a read Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my take on a different version of the Hunger Games. It takes place before Katniss and Peeta and all that. I am really sorry if I got any of the facts wrong, and I will be happy to accept any helpful critiques. This is my first ever fan fiction so go easy. Hope you all like it! **

**Also I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters**

Chapter one

Bree's POV

District four is known for its seafood, beaches, mermaid legends and beautiful sea shells. It's also one of the more well to do districts. I have lived here for as long as I can remember. And for the most part I have enjoyed living here. My name is Bree Fisher. I am 16 years old And this is a story about how my life changed forever….

The sun was beginning to rise. Mother and Father would be waking up and Realizing I was gone soon. I just wanted one more morning to look at my beautiful ocean before the reaping. I knew my mother would be going crazy all morning trying to make me look pretty for it. I knew I wouldn't have had the chance to come here later. It was so beautiful...

The way the sun glistened on the waves. It makes me wonder what else is out there. Beyond the districts and the capitol. Someday I'm going to find a way to explore it. I want to see everything.

The sun was rising higher I knew I should be getting home..

I opened the back door slowly. The house was silent. _Good. They are still asleep, but not for long. _I tiptoed my way down the hallway to my bedroom and curled into bed for a few minutes of rest.

It felt like seconds had passed when my mother came in to wake me up.

"Good morning sweetheart, it's time to get ready."

I got up, took a nice warm bath, Scrubbed from head to toe. My mother brushed my hair and put it into a pretty fishtail braid. When my hair was done I walked into my bedroom. My mother had laid my dress on my bed. It was lovely, A gorgeous sea green color with pearl buttons going up the front. I slipped it on and admired myself in the mirror. I looked pretty I guess. Although my curly red hair was already beginning to frizz and my freckles didn't exactly help my appearance either. Not that it really matters. This whole reaping thing just makes me sick.

I walked into the kitchen to show my mom my dress. She was sitting at the kitchen table gazing out the window. She must have been thinking about her brother, The uncle I never got to meet. His name had been called in the reaping on his first year when he was just twelve years old and died in his hunger games. My mother had wanted desperately to volunteer to save her little brother, but sadly her nineteenth birthday had come too quickly.

"Mom?" I snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to look at me.

" Oh Bree, you look so beautiful.." She said letting out a sigh. She walked over to me and held me tight. She held me tightly against her. I knew this must be so hard on her. She always gets this way on the reaping day. When she finally let go she simply said, " I made your favorite breakfast, I hope you're hungry." I smiled and sat down at the table.

**Later at the Reaping**

Kids were starting to line up. I was starting to get those awful butterflies in my stomach that I get every year at the reaping. There were so many kids. All of them standing around looking as nervous as I did. Each of them silently hoping and praying that there name wouldn't be called. But two names will be called. Two innocent children will have to go to the arena and fight for their lives. One. One person, out of twenty four tributes will make it out alive. Bathed in riches, anything they have ever wanted will be theirs. But is it worth it?

It was my turn to sign in. _The butterflies are back…_I thought to myself. _If you can call them that, they are beginning to feel a lot more like bats. _"Next.." The lady signing people in said rudely. I told her my name and held my finger out for the finger prick. I didn't really notice it hurting. They either use an extremely tiny needle, or my nerves always get the best of me and I just don't notice. Possibly both.

I took my place amongst the other 16 year old girls and waited for the other children to get signed in. I couldn't help glancing at the younger girls. They are 12 years old. There is no way any of them would have a chance up against a huge muscular 18 year old boy. It just doesn't seem fair..

"Welcome!" Miss Terra (Our district representative) practically screamed into the microphone interrupting my thoughts.

_Wow. I'm not quite sure my hearing will ever be the same after that._

"Well it's that time of year again folks. Time for the 63rd annual Hunger Games!" She squealed excitedly.

She started babbling about the importance of the Hunger Games in our society today, But I was to distracted by her appearance to really pay attention. Each year she comes to the reaping with a different color of skin. Yes that's right, skin. I guess she dyes it. Most people from the capitol simply dye their hair. This year her skin was a green blue ish kind of color. She had also sprinkled a fair amount of glitter on every inch of her body. She was wearing a huge golden wig and gold false eyelashes to go with it. Personally I thought she looked rather silly.

My thoughts were snapped back to reality when I heard Terra say, "Alright then. I suppose it's time to draw the names. "Oh! So exciting!" She squealed. She walked over to the giant fishbowl holding our names. I held My breath. What if she drew my best friend's name? Or her little sister's? There is no way in the world that she would be able to survive. What would Sydney do without her little sister, She would be heartbroken. I mean I can't even-

"Bree Fisher!"

My heart stopped. It was me….

**Well that's it for chapter one guys. I hope you liked it. I will try to update my story as often as I can. At least once a week. If I can do more I will. Please comment and critique. I would love to hear from you. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2**

My jaw dropped and I just sort of stood there. My name had been called…I looked around nervously, had I heard right? Everyone was staring at me so I must have. The bats in my stomach have now turned into a burning, throbbing pain. I started shaking everywhere. I tried to move my legs to walk up to the stage, but I just couldn't seem to tell my brain to do so.

I could tell Terra was getting impatient.

"Bree Fisher?" She repeated loudly. "We're waiting, dear." By the Harsh way she said it I could tell she didn't mean the 'dear' part.

My legs finally found the courage to move. I took one step towards the stage, then another, and another. Two Peacekeepers walked beside me escorting me to the stairs. I tried to keep my breathing steady. I knew everyone's eyes were on me, including the cameras that were filming the entire thing. One breath at a time. In and out, in and out. I walked slowly up the stairs. Terra took my hands and lead me to center stage, then walked back over to her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bree Fisher! Our district 4 female tribute." She said smiling. She seemed way to happy to me. My whole life was turning upside down.

Everyone clapped quietly. They pitied me. I just stood there, trying not to cry, not really believing what had just happened.

Terra spoke up again. "Alright everyone! Now for the boys!" She walked over to the other fishbowl filled with boy names, dipped her hand in daintily. She pulled out a slip of paper and took it back to the microphone where she read loudly, "Indigo Mason."

_Indigo…Who is Indigo? _I thought to myself. I looked around trying to spot him. Then I did. He was tall, tan and muscular. He looked like someone who all the girls swooned over. His brown hair hung down to his shoulders. I tried to place him, but I couldn't. There are just so many people in district 4. He walked up to the stage much quicker than I had, and the weird thing was, He seemed so calm. Not scared in the slightest. He probably would have volunteered if his name hadn't been called. He must have trained for years for this day. Don't get me wrong I have done some training, (nearly everyone in district 4 has) But man…This guy was buff!

Terra wrapped her arm around Indigo and smiled. Then she did the same to me. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your district 4 tributes for the 63rd annual Hunger Games!" She announced loudly. Me and Indigo shook hands then Terra rushed us into the doors of city hall.

**Later at city hall**

I sat waiting. Still in shock. My name had just been drawn in the reaping. I kept pinching my arm trying to wake myself up. But this was obviously real, and my arm was beginning to bruise so I decided I should quit. I had only a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone I knew, before I was to be wisped away from them for maybe forever.

My eyes started to water, but I quickly dried them. I couldn't let my family know how scared I was. I had to be brave for them. I took a deep breath and waited.

The first to visit me was my parents of course. The doors finally opened and they walked in.

"Three minutes." The Peacekeeper said before shutting the door.

I looked at my them. I studied their faces knowing I might not see them again. My mom had obviously been crying. She wasn't now, probably trying to be brave for me. She walked over and hugged my tight.

"Bree, Do you remember when you were little? And you would get scared of the dark?" She said softly. I nodded my head. I used to be terribly afraid. I had a very active imagination so I was always thinking of all the monsters that were lurking in my room. "I would come and sing to you." She said. "It didn't matter what song it was, It was just my voice that comforted you. I would sing you to sleep almost every night." she said smoothing my hair back. "I won't be able to do that if you get scared in the arena. So just try and remember my voice." She smiled a sad smile. A single tear dripped down her cheek. "I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden locket. It had a song bird on the front of it, with little flowers detailing the edges. It dangled on a long gold chain.

My eyes started to tear up again. "Grandma's locket…" I took the it, opened it and looked inside. There was a picture of my mother on one side and my father on the other. I smiled.

"I was going to save it for your 18th birthday, But I thought you should have it now. This way we will always be with you. Even when we are far apart."

I smiled at her, then hugged her again.

Then looked over at my Dad. He looked at me sternly. I could see the worry in his eyes. He walked over and took my hands.

"Bree, I know this isn't going to be easy. But I believe you can go far and maybe even become the victor. You've had some training, you know how to find food. Especially if there is water. You can make nets which will help you with trap making. You're a smart girl. You just have to keep your head and always be brave."

I nodded. "I will, Daddy."

I knew our three minutes were almost up, so I hugged them both as tightly as I could. Nobody said anything until the Peacekeeper came and took them away from me. For quite possibly forever.

I had more visitors. My best friend, Sydney brought me a piece of her mother's cherry pie. She new it was my favorite. After she left I scarfed it down before the peacekeeper decided he wanted to take it away.

More people came. People I barely knew, people who I hadn't seen in forever, Even the old lady who worked at the bread store came to visit me. And all too shortly they stopped coming. I had seen everyone. So I waited..

Terra walked in and escorted me to the car that would take us to the train. Indigo was already waiting there. Terra started going on and on and on about how much fun this would be for us. _"Fun?" _I thought. "_This lady is nuts." _She was going on about the beautiful rooms we would stay in, and the lovely food we would eat. But I wasn't excited. I just kept thinking about what would come afterwards. Would I even make it past the bloodbath? Indigo sat there practically smiling. He couldn't wait and I could tell. That's what scares me the most. That there are people like him who enjoy this.

I closed my eyes until we got to the train station. I didn't want to look at either of them for another minute.

I must have dozed off Because the next thing I new Terra was shaking me awake and leading me to the train. I walked up the steps of the train and looked one last time at District 4...

**Well that was chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to have chapter 3 done in a week or less.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you all are having an awesome December! Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

_He was chasing me, running faster and faster. Catching up to me with every stride. My breathing got heavier and heavier. My pace was becoming steadily slower…I tried to push myself but I was just to tired. Suddenly his hand grabbed by back, and I knew that it was over. _

I woke up with a start, looking around making sure that it had only been a dream. When I was sure it was safe, I wiped my eyes which had become very wet and sticky. I must have been crying in my sleep. I shook my head trying to forget, then got out of bed. I looked around the room. It took me a second to place where I was. The tiny room. It had a small bed, a set of drawers and a bookcase. It had two doors. One to get out I suppose and the other was a bathroom. I looked At the small window beside my bed. It was blurry outside. Then I remembered. We were on a train going 200mph on the way to the capitol. That must have been what was making me dizzy.

I wiped my eyes again and headed to the drawers. I figured a change of clothes and a hot shower would make me feel like a new girl. I looked down realizing I still had my reaping dress on. I must have fallen asleep in it. I started to unbutton it carefully. I wonder what they would do with it once I go into the arena. Throw it out? Send it back to my mother? They probably have some sick, twisted museum in the capitol where they put all of the tributes belongings after they're gone.

I folded the dress carefully and put it away, Then grabbed a cotton, yellow dress out of the top drawer, and a black leather jacket from the lower one. Then went into the bathroom for my shower.

**Later**

Terra banged loudly on my door.

"Bree, sweetheart! You have thirty more minutes till it's time to meet your mentors! Chop Chop!"

I was in no mood for this. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and enjoy the rest of the days I had before I would have to fight for my life. I groaned loudly.

Terra began banging again.

"Bree! Make sure you look presentable when you come in too. I won't have either of the district 4 tributes looking like ragamuffins." She said sourly.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the bathroom. There was more perfume and makeup than you could count even if you had all day to count it. I took a perfume bottle off one of the shelves. I took the cap off and sniffed. It smelled so strongly of cinnamon that I almost choked. I put it back on the shelf. I started reading the labels. _Hand picked strawberries, orange citrus, fresh linens, vanilla bean. _I kept reading and then I came across one that read, _ocean breeze. _I took it off the shelf and smelled it. It reminded me of home. I sprayed a couple squirts onto myself and put it back. It smelled so nice. I smiled for the first time since I've been on this train.

I looked at all the makeup on the counter. I realized I didn't even want to attempt that, so I just picked a shade of lipstick and put a little on my lips. _Awesome, that means I'm done and I have.._I looked at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall. _A good twenty five minutes to read something from the bookshelf. _I smiled to myself and went to pick a book.

**Later**

Terra came to get me after my glorious 25 minutes were over. She led me to the dining car of the train, fussing about how I could have put more effort into my appearance. I got bored when she started talking about the importance of mascara in everyday life, so I sort of tuned out. What does Terra really know about beauty anyway? I mean come on, her skin is green.

The dining car was lovely. Beautifully designed walls, fancy rugs, and amazing silk curtains. All colored in a lovely sea foam green color. The table was huge, with delicious food surrounding most of it. I had never seen so much food. I sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone had already arrived accept for the mentors. So we waited.

Shortly a man around the age of 20 or 21 walked in wearing a navy blue suit. He was Blonde with piercing blue eyes. He introduced himself as Ezra Carson. This was his first year being a mentor since he had won the 60th hunger games. He sat at the table smiling at us. He seemed friendly enough.

I was quite surprised as our female mentor walked in. She had to be in her late sixties early seventies at least. She could barely walk to the table without the help of her walker. She slowly sat down and scooted her chair closer to the table and looked at us.

"Hello, children." She mumbled. "My name is Mags." I could barely make out what she had said.

I looked at her face. She had wrinkles and scars, probably from her hunger games. They most likely didn't have the same scar removing technology in the capitol back then that they do today. Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were as green as grass. She had a kindness in her eyes, and they looked like they held great knowledge. All I could think about was that I couldn't wait to learn from her.

We spent the entire breakfast talking about ourselves, getting to know each other.

They both seemed very friendly. And Mags seemed like she was very smart. Of what I could hear her say that is.

After breakfast we were going to get to talk to our mentors about the games. They would tell us about theirs and give us advice for ours. It was decided right away by Indigo that we should do our training alone. We would study with our mentors by ourselves. He obviously had something against me. Well that was just fine with me considering I really didn't like him either. He also decided for us that he would study with Ezra first and I would study with Mags. Which was also fine with me because I already really liked Mags. Indigo probably picked Ezra because he thought he was too good for an old lady. He wouldn't even give her the time of day. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

After breakfast me and Mags were brought to a private car with two chairs and a little table with a tray that had two cups of tea and a teapot sitting on it. Mags walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She reached for the teapot and poured herself a cup of tea then she gestured to my cup.

"No thank you. I don't like tea." I said as politely as I could.

She simply smiled and set the teapot down.

I sat down in the other chair and waited for her to say something. She looked at me for a minute and said, "You seem like a nice girl. I like you." She was still mumbling, but it was much easier to hear her in here by ourselves.

I smiled. She took a sip of her tea and continued, "I suppose you want me to give you some advice. Advice that would be so wise that there is no way you could lose, as long as you followed it."

After a minute I responded, "But there isn't any advice like that."

She smiled sadly. "Exactly.." She took another sip from her teacup. "I'm going to tell you about my games. It's a long story so get comfortable." I scooted back a little in my chair and waited for her to start talking…

**Alright guys that's it for chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Are you guys excited to find out what happened in Mags' Hunger Games? Leave your reviews. I will update again soon. **


End file.
